


黯夜

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: R18，黑化，三观不正





	黯夜

多年处于刑侦一线的直觉让赵东来坚持要拨开心头越来越可怕的疑云，而脑海中形成真相的那一刻全身僵硬，这个速度真是对得起自己的专业素养。  
赵东来苦笑，他没有侯亮平年过不惑还一尘不染的幸运，如果固定了证据，绝对够沙瑞金下半辈子了。可沙瑞金不是李达康，空降干部谁没点背景，谁又能容得了这样的把柄握在别人手中，两败俱伤的结局他不想承担。  
或许李达康是对的，不该真的查下去，沙瑞金又拿捏住了什么呢？到底该怎么跟李达康说，赵东来失眠了整整一夜，万万想不到，沙瑞金的水比想象中的可能都要深。  
小心再小心，还是惊了留了根基的蛇。

此夜无月。

“你的确不知好歹。”  
已经再次因为体力不支晕过去的李达康再次被疼痛唤醒，却还记得明天的工作，他不能咬唇。夹杂着痛苦的呻吟不断泄出嘴边，身体徒劳的扭动，承受着沙瑞金前所未有的暴虐，眼底只是茫然，真真假假，最难分辨。  
捏住李达康的下巴，手指勾勒着两片薄唇较好的形状，“你的公安局长很得力嘛，可惜出了京州，到底不是自己的地盘。”  
李达康猛然清醒，原来今日从进门起的失控是赵东来那边有了进展。仅仅暗中搞点碰运气的小动作应当不足以让沙瑞金如此，除非真的撞了大运，干系重大的进展。  
“怎么，还跟我装？”沙瑞金一掌抽在早红了大半的臀瓣上，感受着肉体的形变和恢复，又是一个清晰的掌印，手掌又在上面揉按，加重前后积累的痛楚。已经摩擦的通红、稀稀落落淌着各类液体的穴口再次被撑开，被沙瑞金抱在怀中，进的很深。  
“唔——”酸胀感让生理的泪水直接涌出，沙瑞金将这些糊了人满脸，“你打算怎么办。”  
李达康的手颤抖着攀上沙瑞金的肩，费力的凑上轻啄覆着薄汗的颈侧，“我还能怎么办，被你弄死在身下，灭口？”  
红肿不堪的臀瓣立刻被紧紧握住，又是一阵激烈的进出，被迫的起伏吞吐。闭目，颊上再次浮起的热度和身下淫靡的水声在黑暗中被无限放大。李达康要忍，至少忍到去见赵东来，至少要弄清楚让沙瑞金焦灼的调查结果。  
突然耳垂被含住，这番舔弄可谓温柔，身下的肆虐也缓了下来。透过水汽，李达康看见沙瑞金眼里竟带了笑意，“死了多没意思，我又不缺玩具。”  
“达康，你总能给我意外，好好的爱人不做，先是逼我不得不强留下你，现在这又是——”随着扬起的尾音，一个细长的椭圆形物体硬是在粗长的性器边又撑开了一道缝，不顾肠壁的排斥挤了进去，引得李达康又是一声惊叫。  
“原本还有个万分之一的可能闹到没意思了来个相忘于江湖，现在，你只能留在我视线之内了。”沙瑞金抽出了自己的器物稍作休息，让那颗跳蛋兀自在甬道内发出嗡嗡声。“是不是被我操习惯了，这样的尺寸是不是根本没感觉？”  
“你不怕我破罐破摔去举报你！”李达康努力挣开沙瑞金的怀抱，腿却软的不像话，根本站不起来，很快屁股又被翻过来挨了一下。这样的声音反倒比身下的泥泞更能刺激李达康的身心，“你！”  
“证据呢？”沙瑞金将小小的跳弹推得更深，十分耐心，“达康书记可别闹了一大通搞出来个查无实据，反倒给自己装进去了，多可惜啊。好好的京州，不要了？”  
承受了过多情事的身体敏感至极，生理的泪水再次决堤，最后一点理智拼命阻止着李达康向沙瑞金直接服软。  
“还有赵东来，达康书记推荐的省厅厅长，折在某些小事上，不值得吧？”  
“你，你要干什么······”李达康使劲掐了一下手心才勉强吐出了一句完整的话。  
沙瑞金将两根手指放入后穴中四处刮擦，随意的摸着牵引线，终于将湿漉漉的还在震动的小东西拎了出来，手上还沾着液体就拍了拍李达康的脸颊，“这么紧张，是太担心赵东来了呢，还是——他还没来得及告诉你什么。”  
李达康全身又是一紧。  
“自己收拾一下，明天我给你请假。”沙瑞金在散落着青紫的细腰上又吮出一个印子，捡起扔在一边的两人的手机，独自进了卧室。  
在地毯上躺了很久，李达康连指头都软着，沙瑞金这是要把自己关屋里？凭空消失的市委书记，未免太过荒谬，得想办法见到赵东来。  
扶着墙总算跌跌撞撞进了浴室，面无表情的将修长的手指送进自己的肠道，所触所及根本感觉不到温度，里面的精液却怎么也洗不净。都这样了，本来也没什么必要洗，李达康靠在墙上，贴着同样冰冷的瓷砖一点点滑了下去。  
总算折腾好了，一件件将撕扯中弄的皱皱巴巴的衣服套回身上，轻手轻脚的拧开省委一号楼的锁，正要压下把手，肩头就被死死钳住。“我说过你可以走了吗？”  
李达康明白再来一次明天肯定得在床上度过了，眼睛发胀，不得不乖乖回过头，挂上浅笑，“抱歉。”皮带扣弹开的声音让心凉了半截，“今天真的够多了，沙书记，让我休息一下，下个星期······不，明天······”  
沙瑞金只是冷冷的看着没多少诚意的脸，小心的制住手脚，再次给人扒了精光，打横抱起。李达康绝望的闭上眼，但愿明天还能出门。  
没想到两人只是进了楼上的浴室，沙瑞金调好水温，重新给李达康里里外外又洗了一遍。“我是想对你好的，别总逼我，至少装装样子。”  
早醒了神志的李达康还是迷蒙着眼，轻轻吻上沙瑞金肩头，天亮后，他要走着出去。  
梦里，似有喜事，李达康翻个身，勾起一抹毫无防备的笑容。沙瑞金皱眉，长叹一声，达康，我该拿你怎么办。


End file.
